Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical power device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a power conversion device.
Description of Related Art
Recently, in order to provide backup direct current (DC) power to a next stage system when alternating current (AC) power of mains electricity is abnormal, a variety of power conversion devices are required to transmit high-voltage AC signals and low-voltage DC signals through different lines.
However, conventional circuit designs of the power conversion devices are complicated and have security issues because they have to adapt to different input signals and correspondingly control their circuit operations.
Therefore, how to simplify the design of the power conversion devices and efficiently manage the high-voltage AC signal and the low-voltage DC signal for guaranteeing the line security are important research topics and also are objectives required to be improved in the related art.